Orpheus-Eurydice
by Rizuki29
Summary: Di saat mitos itu kembali terulang dan takdir memilih kita sebagai tokoh utama..
1. Orpheus-Eurydice

**Orpheus-Eurydice**

**Title: **Orpheus-Eurydice

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):**

Liza

Lay

**Other casts: **Kris

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Fantasy

**Duration: **Chaptered

**Rating: **Teenager

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. Lay is belong to himself.

**Author's note: **Fict yang ini inspirasinya dateng dari sebuah _Teenlit_ judulnya _**Summer Triangle**_. Di dalam _teenlit _itu, ada sedikit cerita tentang mitos Yunani: Orpheus dan Eurydice. Setelah, aku coba investigasi(?) ternyata kisah cinta Orpheus dan Eurydice lebih tragis dan romantis dari pada Romeo dan Juliet. Wkwk

Semoga _feel_nya dapet.. ^^

**Summary: ** Di saat mitos itu kembali terulang dan takdir memilih kita sebagai tokoh utama..

**oOo**

Tertangkap jelas oleh kedua mataku tetesan air suci dari langit sudah mulai turun. Beberapa titik-titik air itu, juga menempel di kaca perpustakaan tempatku mendudukkan diriku saat ini. Telingaku sesekali juga menangkap bunyi jatuhnya air dari langit itu. Sejenak aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah jendela kaca di samping kanan tempat dudukku.

Langit semakin pekat. Desiran angin bahkan mampu menembus kaca jendela yang kini tengah tertutup. Bahkan membuat beberapa lembaran buku yang tadi tengah ku baca, terbalik olehnya. Aku heran. Dari manakah datangnya angin itu? mungkinkah bisa menembus kaca jendela ini?

Langkahku kembali ke tempatku duduk tadi. Pergelangan tanganku mencoba mengeratkan _hoodie_ yang tengah ku pakai.

Aku menoleh ke jendela lagi.

BUK.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Terkejut tentu saja. Ku lihat sebuah buku cukup tebal terjatuh dari sebuah rak di dekat tempat dudukku. Aku menghela nafas sembari berjalan mendekati buku itu.

Bagaimana mungkin buku sebesar dan setebal ini terjatuh hanya karena angin? Mataku kembali mengerjap dan ku edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruang perpustakaan ini.

Kosong.

Bulu kudukku perlahan meremang. Pertanda apa ini?

"Sudah saatnya pulang, Liza-"

"Eh?" aku terkejut saat Aurum menepuk pundakku. Hembusan nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala pada gadis yang menjaga perpustakaan itu.

Aku merapikan beberapa barangku juga meletakkan buku besar yang tadi terjatuh itu di rak semula.

Mataku sejenak membaca dua kata yang tercetak tebal dan dominan pada _cover_ buku berwarna cokelat itu.

"Orpheus-Eurydice-" aku melafalkan judul buku itu. Sepertinya menarik.

Ku putuskan untuk meminjam buku besar itu kepada Aurum. Rasa penasaranku membuatku mengesampingkan sedikit rasa takutku mengenai buku 'aneh' itu.

oOo

Alunan musik klasik sengaja aku pilih untuk menemaniku malam ini. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Konsentrasiku tertuju pada _smartphone_ yang kini ku genggam. Seharian ini aku seperti lupa jika aku memiliki benda canggih itu. Banyak pesan masuk dari Lay, lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hatiku.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat menyadari jika laki-laki manis itu begitu khawatir denganku yang seharian ini tak menanggapi semua pesan dan telfonnya.

Baiklah, seharian ini aku tak akan menghubunginya dulu. Maafkan aku, Lay..

Mataku terpejam sejenak. Dan kembali terbuka saat sekelebat bayangan tentang buku misterius tadi siang mampir dalam pikiranku. Aku terbangun. Melirik sebentar ke arah meja belajarku, tempat dimana aku meletakkan buku itu.

Sedetik kemudian, serbuan angin malam terasa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lembaran pertama dari buku itu terbuka.

Aku melangkah mendekati buku itu, bergerak perlahan untuk meraihnya.

_**Orpheus adalah putra Apollo, Dewa Terang, dengan Calliope, Dewi Musik. Selain tampan dan berbudi luhur, Orpheus merupakan pemusik yang handal. Apabila jari-jarinya telah diayunkan pada dawai-dawai liranya dan suaranya yang merdu bersenandung, tak satupun yang tidak terpesona dibuatnya.**_

"Or-phe-us?" pikiranku masih melayang. Mencoba membayangkan seperti apa sosok Orpheus yang ada dalam buku ini. Ku putuskan untuk nekabjutkan membaca lanjutan kalimat setelahnya.

_**Suatu hari, ketika sedang berjalan-jalan dalam hutan, Orpheus berjumpa dengan Eurydice, seorang peri hutan yang jelita. Mereka saling terpesona dan jatuh cinta. Hati Orpheus tertawan oleh sinar mata Eurydice yang lembut dan gerai rambut hitamnya yang lincah berayun, sedangkan Eurydice terpesona oleh sosok Orpheus yang gagah. Mereka kemudian mengikrarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan yang abadi.**_

Tidak mungkin! Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Segera ku tutup buku itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Lay? Kenapa konsentrasiku tiba-tiba pecah? Oh, ayolah. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa di saat aku membaca nama tokoh wanita itu, mendadak aku teringat pada Lay? Apakah mungkin...

Ah, mana mungkin? Tidak. Ini pasti karena aku merindukan Lay. Merindukan lelaki yang seharian ini mengkhawatirkanku. Atau mungkin aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya khawatir?

Aku mengusap wajahku berkali-kali. Kenapa buku ini semakin aneh? Ada apa sebenarnya?

oOo

Rinai hujan kembali turun. Awan mendung berarak di atas langit sore seolah tak ada habisnya. Genangan-genangan air mulai tercipta sementara angin dingin terus-menerus berhembus. Jalanan tampak lengang, tidak ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang berniat untuk bercengkerama dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Pun demikian yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu. Dia terlihat setengah berlari untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Akhirnya langkah panjang pemuda itu terhenti di depan perpustakaan. Yup, pemuda bernama Kris itu memang sedang menuju perpustakaan. Dia akan bertemu seseorang.

"Kau sudah datang?" sebuah suara tertangkap pendengaran Kris saat dia tengah mencoba mengusap rambutnya yang sangat basah.

Kris menoleh ke dalam perpustakaan tempat darimana suara tadi berasal. Terlihat seorang gadis berdiri di balik pintu perpustakaan itu. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Kris dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil pada Kris.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu, Kris.." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah menyesal.

Kris tersenyum, dia menerima handuk berwarna putih tulang itu kemudian mencoba mengeringkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang basah.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkanku, Liza." Kris mengacak pelan rambut Liza kemudian segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan mendahului Liza yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku, hum?" Kris segera duduk di sebuah bangku.

Liza menyerahkan buku bersampul cokelat yang kemarin dia pinjam kepada Kris. Kris menerima buku tersebut dan mulai membukanya.

"Kau mengerti buku itu?" Liza membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya hanya bunyi rintikan hujan yang terdengar.

Kris terdiam. Dia terlihat sedang serius membaca dan meneliti buku itu.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa jika buku itu seperti mempunyai kekuatan mistis, Kris. Setiap aku melafalkan nama tokoh perempuan di buku itu, bayangan Lay mendadak mampir di pikiranku. Seperti, aku memiliki indera keenam. Seperti aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Lay. Aku takut, Kris.."

Kris menatap Liza sejenak, kemudian lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Lay dalam pikiranmu itu, Liza? Sesuatu yang burukkah?"

Liza mengangguk pelan.

"Aku merasa jika Lay dan tokoh perempuan itu memiliki suatu hubungan, Kris. Hubungan yang, entah bagaimana aku merasa ada keterkaitan antara mereka. Aku benar-benar takut, Kris.." setitik air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata berkilauan milik Liza.

Belum sempat Kris menanggapi perkataan Liza, _smartphone_ Liza berdering. Liza segera meraihnya. Dia sudah berjanji tak akan mengabaikan sebuah bunyi dari _smartphone_ lagi.

"Halo.." suara serak Liza menjawab panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

Kris menunggu Liza menyelesaikan panggilannya. Tangan pemuda itu masih terus membalik beberapa lembaran buku itu.

"Apa?"

Kegiatan Kris terhenti saat telinganya menangkap pekikan keras dari Liza. Kris terkejut saat menyadari sudah banyak air mata yang mengalir di wajah putih Liza.

Detik itu juga, Liza hanya bisa merasakan jika seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Seakan semua tulang dan otot yang menyangga tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Gadis itu terpaku.

"Liza! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kris menghampirinya. Sejurus kemudian tangan besar Kris bergerak untuk mengusap lembut punggung gadis yang tengah berguncang keras itu.

"Lay.. " Liza seakan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kris meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Ada apa dengan Lay, Liza?"

"Lay kecelakaan, Kris..." itulah kalimat terakhir dari bibir Liza sebelum akhirnya gadis manis itu jatuh pingsan di pelukan Kris.

oOo

Jemari Liza masih terus bergerak di atas blok-blok notasi piano di ruang tengah rumah megahnya itu. Sudah berapa puluh kali tangan lincah itu memainkan lagu sendu yang sama. Seakan tak pernah bosan, Liza terus memainkan lagu kenangan itu.

Ya, lagu kenangan. Lagu kesukaan Lay dan dirinya juga. Lagu yang pernah mereka mainkan bersama di acara pentas seni tahunan sekolah mereka. Lagu yang akhirnya memikat hati para pendengarnya saat Liza dan Lay menampilkannya.

"_Kau yakin memilih lagu ini untuk duet kita di pentas seni bulan depan?"_

"_Tentu. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" seorang gadis dengan nametag Liza Wu memandang penuh selidik ke arah kekasihnya Lay Zhang._

"_Aih, bukan begitu. Kau tak merasa jika lagu ini terlalu melankolis?" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia seakan tak berani beradu tatap dengan kekasihnya yang sangat keras kepala ini._

"_Lagu melankolis akan membuat suasananya semakin romantis, Lay." Liza mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah lelaki yang memiliki dimple di pipi kanannya itu._

_Lay menghela nafas, dia menatap Liza sejenak._

"_Baiklah.." Lay tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Liza. Sedetik kemudian dia mengecup kening gadis pujaannya itu._

"_Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik, baby.." Lay mencubit pipi kanan Liza._

_Liza tertawa manja dan menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat, "Yup!"_

_Dan dalam detik berikutnya, sepasang kekasih itu pun saling berpelukan. Erat._

Liza menghentikan permainan pianonya. Dia mulai lelah. Akhirnya dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya yang sedari tadi berkecamuk membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri hari ini. Dia ingin segera terlelap.

Saat Liza berjalan untuk menutup jendela kamarnya, hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajah Liza. Menjadikan suasanya sedikit menegangkan. Liza menghela nafas, dan segera menutup jendela tersebut.

Saat langkahnya melewati meja belajarnya, mata Liza tertuju pada buku misterius itu. liza meraihnya. Dibukanya lembaran terakhir yang dia baca.

_**Sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Sebab selain kejelitaan Eurydice sebanding dengan ketampanan Orpheus, hanya Eurydice lah yang mampu menari dengan indahnya diiringi permainan musik Orpheus. **__**Berdua mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang berakar pada cinta sejati yang telah dianugerahkan dan mereka pelihara bersama. **_

_**Sayang sekali kebahagiaan mereka tidaklah sekekal cinta mereka. Para Parcae, dewi-dewi takdir, yang keras hati telah memutuskan riwayat Eurydice harus berakhir.**_

Liza berhenti membaca, dia merasakan kepalanya pening. Tubuh Liza limbung, hingga buku besar itu terjatuh ke lantai. Liza tak lagi mempedulikannya. Dengan langkah berat dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dan akhirnya tubuh lelah itu rebah juga di atas ranjang bernuansa merah itu.

oOo

_Liza, bangunlah! Liza.. Liza... Kau ingin bertemu kekasihmu, bukan? Kau merindukan Lay, bukan?_

Liza mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, retinanya berusaha untuk melihat cahaya terang di depan sana. Dia berdiri seorang diri di tengah padang rumput yang kosong. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling. Bingung. Kepalanya masih terus berputar mencari keberadaan suara itu.

_Liza, dengarlah! Kau bisa kembali membawa kekasihmu pulang. Percayalah, buku Orpheus itu akan membantumu bertemu kekasihmu lagi._

"Be-benarkah?" suara Liza bergetar.

_Ya. Buku itu bisa membawa kekasihmu kembali, Liza.._

"Tunggu! Si-siapa kau? Ken-"

_Semoga perjuanganmu berhasil, Liza. Berhati-hatilah..._

Liza kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya selain rerumputan yang masih setia bergoyang dihembus angin.

Kepala Liza kembali terasa pening. Hingga akhirnya tubuh itu ambruk dan Liza kembali terpejam.

oOo

"Kau hanya bermimpi, Liza.." Kris mengunyah roti yang baru saja dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Mata elangnya menatap adik angkatnya itu. Kris baru saja mendengar cerita Liza tentang suara-suara yang dia dengar semalam. Tentang buku itu dan Lay, kekasihnya.

"Tapi Kris, aku yakin jika buku itu memang bisa membawa petunjuk! Aku akan mencarinya, Kris. Aku akan membawa Lay ke dunia lagi. Aku akan membawanya pulang, Kris!" tekad Liza yakin.

Kris menghela nafas, pandangannya sendu ke arah adik yang disayanginya itu.

"Liza, aku pikir kau bisa segera bangkit dari lubang kelam ini. Aku pikir kau akan segera menyadari semuanya. Aku pikir kau sudah merelakan kepergian Lay. Tapi aku salah. Ternyata kau lebih lemah dari yang aku kira, Liza.."

"..." Liza terdiam.

"Ayolah, Liza! Berhentilah. Aku yakin Lay akan bersedih melihatmu seperti ini. Relakan dia, Liza. Ku mohon.."

Liza menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Kris. Aku akan membawa Lay pulang. Aku akan mencari petunjuknya sendiri jika kau tak ingin membantuku. Aku akan membawa Lay pulang, Kris." Liza melangkah meninggalkan _apartment_ mewah Kris. Tanpa salam, dia pergi menghilang dibalik pintu _apartment_ itu.

"Kenapa kau harus bermain dengan takdir, Liza?-" Kris mengusap wajahnya. Dia terlihat kesal... dan marah.

.

.

.

**To be continued... ;)**


	2. Reinkasrnasi itu Fiksi

**Reinkarnasi itu Fiktif, Liza..**

**Title: **Reinkarnasi itu Fiktif, Liza..

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):**

Liza

Lay

**Other casts: **Kris

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Fantasy

**Duration: **Chaptered

**Rating: **Teenager

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. Lay is belong to himself.

**Author's note: **Yosh! Ini chapter keduanya.. Enggak mau banyak ngomong, cuman kasih inpoh kalo mungkin fict ini akan jadi tiga chapter aja.. hehe :')

Semoga _feel_nya dapet.. ^^

**Summary: ** Keajaiban itu, tak selamanya membawa keberuntungan, Sayang. Dengarkan aku! –Kris-

**oOo**

Langkah panjang dan melelahkan Liza akhirnya sampai di sebuah _cafe_ sederhana di ujung jalan. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja memasuki _cafe_ beraroma cokelat itu. Pandangan mata Liza beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan _cafe_ itu. Dia terlihat seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

"Kak Liza!" terdengar sapaan lembut dari seorang gadis dengan pakaian _casual_nya. Liza menatap gadis itu, kemudian tersenyum. Liza melangkah mendekati tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Ah, ternyata benar! Aku sampai-sampai ragu, yang aku lihat tadi itu Kak Liza atau bukan? Hehe.." gadis dengan pakaian kasual itu juga berjalan mendekati Liza.

Liza menepuk pundak gadis yang mungkin dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, kemudian Liza terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap lensa berkilauan milik gadis muda itu. Mata indah itu, mengingatkan Liza pada seseorang. Yup, tentu saja pada kekasihnya, Lay.

"Kak Liza.." gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Liza yang terlihat sangat jelas sedang melamun.

"Eh? Fei! Eum, apa kabar?" Liza memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Baik, kak. Kak Liza sendiri?"

"Oh, seperti yang kau lihat. Oh ya, aku pesan _hot chocolate_ dan _pastry_ ya? Di tempat biasa, Fei." Liza mengerlingkan matanya kepada gadis muda bernama Fei itu.

"Siap, kak!^^" Fei segera melesat ke dapur _cafe_ itu, sementara Liza bergerak menuju sebuah kursi yang berada di ujung ruangan. Fei adalah adik Lay. Jadi, setelah Lay pergi, kafe ini otomatis menjadi tanggung jawab sang adik, Fei.

Liza segera mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu itu. Lagi, dia menebar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kafe sederhana itu. Kafe yang tak terlalu megah. Lantainya saja terbuat dari kayu, pun begitu dengan beberapa sisi dindingnya. Alunan musik klasik menggema di seantero ruangan kafe ini. Seperti sudah menjadi ciri khas dari kafe ini. Suasana tenang juga damai jelas terasa di dalam kafe bernuansa coklat ini.

Jadi, dapat dipastikan setiap orang yang datang ke kafe ini, terutama pada siang hari seperti saat ini adalah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Atau mungkin setidaknya ingin menyendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Dan, seperti Liza saat ini. Dia duduk tenang di sudut kafe. Di dekat rak buku dan majalah tentang musik. Tanpa mengedipkan kedua lensanya, Liza masih tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya melamun.

"_Saya pesan hot chocolate!" ujar seorang gadis -yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di kafe yang baru pertama dia kunjungi itu- kepada lelaki yang kini berdiri di sampingnya._

_Lelaki dengan pakaian rapi tapi tetap santai itu segera menulis pesanannya di kertas menu yang dia bawa._

"_Ah, aku pikir Nona akan memesan jus tomat.." kata lelaki manis tersebut sebelum beranjak. Spontan, gadis yang tadi memesan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lelaki tersebut. Kedua alis gadis itu mengernyit, seakan meminta penjelasan._

_Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Nona punya sepasang mata yang indah. Aku pikir Nona menyukai jus tomat. Hehe.." lelaki itu meringis, dia khawatir gadis itu tak menyukai kata-katanya._

_Salah._

_Gadis itu kini tersenyum simpul. Semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas di pipi putih gadis itu._

"_Eh, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, oke?" lelaki yang ternyata mempunyai lesung pipi itu segera melenggang pergi menuju dapur._

_Tak berselang lama, pemuda manis itu sudah kembali di meja gadis tadi. Dia meletakkan secangkir hot chocolate dan juga segelas jus tomat di meja sang gadis. Tapi gadis dengan baju sekolah ber-name tag Liza Wu itu, seakan tak menyadari jika pesanannya tiba. Gadis itu terlihat masih asyik dengan buku sketsa dan pensil gambarnya._

_Pemuda manis itu tak ingin menrusak konsentrasi sang gadis. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis tersebut selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Pemuda tersebut duduk di kursi di samping sang gadis. Matanya hanya menatap penuh kagum pada gadis putih di sampingnya._

"_Eh?" Liza terkejut saat menyadari ada segelas jus tomat yang ada di atas mejanya. Pandangan gadis itu melayang ke seluruh kafe. Tentu saja untuk mencari pemuda tadi. Hingga akhirnya, lensa Liza bertatap dengan lensa berkilauan milik pemuda manis itu._

_Pemuda tersebut tertawa saat Liza menampilkan wajah kebingungan. Tanpa perintah, pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu segera menggeser duduknya di dekat Liza._

"_Aku Lay." pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Liza._

"_Liza.." akhirnya tangan mereka berjabat. Cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Liza melepas tautan tangan mereka._

"_Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Aku suka melihat matamu. Jadi, minumlah jus itu! Anggap saja salam perkenalan dariku.." Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Liza._

_Liza tersipu. Pipinya sudah memerah sejak tadi, "Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Lay. Ehm, tapi, terimakasih. Senang mengenalmu, Lay.." ujar Liza jujur._

"_Aku jauh lebih senang mengenalmu, Liza. Baiklah, jangan bosan-bosan datang ke kafe ini ya? Aku janji, tiap kau datang, aku akan membuatkanmu jus tomat. Hehe.."_

Mata Liza mengerjap. Ah, dia teringat perkenalan pertamanya dengan Lay. Dia semakin merindukan Lay. Perlahan, tangan Liza mengambil _hot chocolate_ yang tak lagi panas itu. Dia meneguknya perlahan.

Kini, penglihatan Liza tertuju pada sebuah piano yang terletak di salah satu ujung kafe. Liza terkejut. Kedua pupil matanya membesar.

"Lay..." ucapnya tertahan.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Lay tengah duduk di depan piano itu? Bagaimana mungkin Lay tengah memainkan piano itu? Ini pasti halusinasi. Liza terlalu merindukan Lay. Liza hanya terlalu ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. liza benar-benar tengah merindukannya.

Liza menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berharap bayangan itu segera pergi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Liza merasa dia melihat Lay. Sehari setelah pemakaman Lay, Liza melihat Lay tengah menunggunya di depan kampusnya seperti yang dulu selalu Lay lakukan. Tiga hari berselang, mata Liza kembali menangkap sosok Lay tengah menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Lay tersenyum saat melihat Liza. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, tiap Liza mencoba memainkan pianonya di rumah, dia merasa Lay duduk di sampingnya. Lay menemaninya bermain piano. Lay menegurnya saat dia salah memencet balok notasi pianonya.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, dan Liza merasa Lay masih mengikutinya. Liza semakin yakin jika Lay juga merindukannya. Lay masih ingin bersama Liza. Akhirnya, Liza teringat pada buku Orpheus. Liza teringat pada mimpinya mengenai suara aneh itu.

Liza beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berpamitan pada Fei. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya. Dia benar-benar harus membawa Lay pulang.

oOo

_**Orpheus benar-benar patah hati dan sangat kehilangan kekasihnya, maka ia pun meratap dengan memetik dawai hingga lagu sedihnya memenuhi hutan.**_

_**Dunia seakan kiamat bagi Orpheus. Hari-hari dan mimpi malamnya dihantui oleh bayangan Eurydice yang seolah mengajaknya melanjutkan nyanyian dan tarian yang tak sempat terselesaikan di lembah tersebut. Akhirnya timbul tekad yang sungguh berani dalam diri Orpheus. Dia memutuskan pergi ke Hades, kerajaan orang-orang mati, untuk menjemput kembali jiwa Eurydice.**_

"Ha-des?" Liza mengulang kata itu berkali-kali. _Hades kerajaan orang-orang mati_?

Liza menghela nafas, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, matanya kembali membaca kata demi kata dalam buku itu.

_**Orpheus memang bukan pahlawan seperti Hercules yang sanggup menyelesaikan dua belas raksasa. Bukan pula Theseus yang membunuh Minotaur, makhluk setengah manusia setengah banteng yang memangsa rakyatnya. **_

_**Namun cintanya yang besar pada Eurydice dan derita berat yang harus ditanggung karena kehilangan dirinya telah memberi Orpheus keberanian dan kekuatan seluruh pahlawan. Banyak orang berusaha membujuk agar dia mengurungkan niatnya. **__**Namun Orpheus mengabaikannya, d**__**ia pergi meninggalkan kerajaannya untuk menuju ke Hades.**_

Kini, Liza semakin paham. Sekarang ini, dia bagaikan Orpheus yang kehilangan Eurydice. Dia merasa seperti menjadi reinkarnasi dari Orpheus. Liza beranjak dari duduknya. Meletakkan buku itu di meja belajarnya.

_Haruskah aku mengikuti Orpheus?_ Batin Liza.

_Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan petunjuk seperti dalam mimpiku itu? Mungkinkah benar seperti ini caranya agar aku bisa menemui Lay? Pergi ke Hades? Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke sana?_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mampir di otak Liza. Dia semakin penasaran dengan buku itu. Tangannya kembali meraih buku itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

_**Baru saja kaki Orpheus melangkah masuk ke dalam kegelapan gua di kaki Gunung Avernus yang berhubungan dengan Hades ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. **__**Ternyata orang tersebut adalah, duta dewata yang bertugas mengantar jiwa-jiwa menuju ke Hades. Seperti yang lain, juga membujuk Orpheus membatalkan niatnya.**____**"Antarkan aku menghadap Pluto Penguasa Hades!" adalah jawaban Orpheus. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuat berdiam diri sejenak sebelum kemudian maju memimpin langkah-langkah Orpheus menuju Hades.**_

"Liza.."

Belum sempat Liza mencerna maksud dari paragaraf yang baru saja dia baca, telinga Liza mendengar suara berat Kris tengah memanggilnya dari luar rumah.

Liza mendengus. Dia merasa tak suka jika kegiatannya terganggu seperti ini. Dengan langkah berat, Liza berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Liza malas setelah dia melihat tubuh tinggi Kris. Liza masih sedikit jengkel pada kakak angkatnya itu.

"Hei, kau masih marah, hum?" tanya Kris sambil mengikuti langkah kaki adiknya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah katakan kau ada perlu apa?" Liza menatap Kris tajam. Kris tak menjawab, dia meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamar Liza.

"Ya! Kris, kau mau kemana?" Liza mengejar langkah panjang Kris. Dia tak ingin Kris tahu jika dia masih berurusan dengan buku itu. Karena sejak dua minggu lalu, Kris sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan buku itu.

Kris menatap penuh selidik pada Liza yang kini tengah mencoba menghalanginya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau masih menyimpan buku itu?" tanya Kris tepat sasaran. Mata elangnya kembali menajam.

Liza meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kris terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Belum pernah Liza melihat wajah Kris yang seperti itu.

"JAWAB AKU, LIZA!"

Liza terkejut. Belum pernah dia mendengar Kris membentaknya sekeras itu. Catat, ini pertama kalinya Kris berkata keras pada Liza. Oh, jangan lupakan mata elang Kris yang seakan berkilat menunjukkan kemarahan. Gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Butiran air mata mulai bersiap meluncur dari balik pelupuk matanya.

Kris menyadari itu. Kris sadar jika adiknya ini ketakutan. Akhirnya, pandangan Kris berubah. Kedua tangannya tergerak merengkuh tubuh Liza.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud memarahimu. Maafkan aku.." ucap Kris lembut. Dia merasakan tubuh Liza sudah berguncang. Gadis itu menangis. Tapi tangisannya teredam oleh dada Kris.

Beberapa lamanya tak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara tangisan teredam Liza yang terdengar. Kris masih mengusap punggung sang adik. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"_**Keajaiban itu tak selamanya membawa keberuntungan, Sayang. Dengarkan aku!**_" Kris berkata lebih lembut.

"Apa kau tahu tentang buku itu, Kris?" tanya Liza yang masih sesenggukan.

Kris menghela nafas, dia melepas pelukannya. Dia tatap mata adik yang sangat dia sayang itu. Ya, Kris sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi hanya Liza yang Kris punya saat ini.

"Papa pergi karena buku itu, Liza. Papa pergi karena dia ingin mencoba seperti yang dilakukan tokoh utama dalam buku itu. Papa ingin menyusul Mama kandungku yang meninggal setahun sebelum Papa meninggal. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku juga, Liza. Itu alasanku, kenapa aku menyuruhmu tak berurusan lagi dengan buku itu. Buku itu terlalu kejam untuk manusia biasa seperti kita, Liza!" Kris menghentikan ceritanya. Terlihat setitik air mata menetes dari mata elangnya.

"Reinkarnasi itu hanya fiktif, Liza. Tak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Itu hanyalah mitos Yunani kuno. Jadi, kumohon berhenti di sini, Liza. Jangan teruskan lagi!" Kris menatap penuh permohonan kepada Liza.

Liza kini berbalik memeluk Kris. Dia tahu jika papa Kris meninggal. Tapi, yang dia tahu papa Kris meninggal karena sakit. Liza berada di persimpangan saat ini. Apakah buku itu benar-benar kejam seperti yang dikatakan Kris? Tapi, dia masih merasa harus membawa Lay pulang.

Bukankah tadi Kris bilang, jika keajaiban tak selamanya membawa keberuntungan? Liza yakin, tak ada yang mengetahui takdir manusia. Jadi, siapa yang akan menyangka jika saja nanti Liza benar-benar berhasil membawa Lay pulang? Tak ada yang tak mungkin kan di dunia ini?

Liza semakin merasa pusing. Benarkah jika kali ini dia mencoba, dia kan gagal seperti Papa Kris?

**To be continued.. **


	3. Failed

**Failed **

**Title: **Failed

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):**

Liza

Lay

Kris

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Fantasy

**Duration: **Chaptered

**Rating: **Teenager

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. Lay and Kris is belong to himself.

**Author's note: **akhirnyaa, ini chapter terakhir. #usapkeringat #cipokYixing XD

Kayaknya di chapter ini, bakalan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Kekeke~ soalnya, ini chapter penghabisan (?). Semoga enggak ngecewain yaa? Dan maaf kalo diluar dugaan endingnya. hehe..

**Summary: **Kau benar, Kris. Keajaiban tak selamanya membawa keberuntungan –Liza-

**oOo**

Liza menghembuskan nafas. Pandangannya segera ia alihkan pada layar _notebook_nya. Ribut suara hujan dari luar, membuat gadis bermata indah itu mendecak kesal. Sejak kecil, gadis itu tak pernah menyukai hujan. Dia tak suka dingin, terlebih pada kilatan petir dan gelegar halilintar.

Tanpa jeda, gadis itu segera melangkah untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Dan kini, bayangan Kris muncul di pikirannya. Dia teringat kata-kata Kris kemarin siang.

Kini, kedua tangan Liza telah menggenggam buku aneh itu. Liza berpikir sejenak. Dia masih sangat ingin bertemu Lay. Tekad kuat untuk membawa Lay ke dunia masih tertanam di benaknya.

Liza kembali membuka buku itu. Tangannya bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya tangan Liza bergetar saat membuka buku itu.

_Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku harus membawa Lay pulang._ Batin Liza kembali bergemuruh.

Liza memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas.

_Maaf. Aku akan kembali, Kris. Jangan khawatir! Aku menyayangimu.. –Liza-_

Selesai dia menulis kalimat itu, Liza mencari sesuatu dalam buku itu. Benar. Sebuah mantra yang nantinya akan membawanya ke Negeri Hades. Seperti yang dilakukan Orpheus.

**Wingardium Laviosa!**

Liza mengamati sejenak kalimat yang tertulis di halaman belakang buku itu. Kalimat yang tercetak dengan _font_ berukuran besar dan tebal itu terasa aneh. Seperti sebuah.. Ah ya, mantra.

Liza menghela nafas berat, tapi dalam detik berikutnya bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan mantra itu. Tiga kali.

Kini Liza tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasa nyawanya tertarik menembus berbagai macam kesenyapan juga kegelapan. Liza merasakan jika tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka matanya, dan mendapati sebuah tempat yang berada di luar dugaannya.

Benar. Dia sudah sampai di HADES. Negeri orang-orang mati.

oOo

Kris mencoba membuka pintu rumah Liza, setelah sejak beberapa menit lalu dia mengetuk pintu tak mendapat jawaban. Telfonnya juga tak diangkat Liza. Akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu rumah itu. Perasaan pemuda tampan itu semakin khawatir.

Setelah berusaha cukup keras untuk membuka pintu, akhirnya Kris dapat memasuki rumah yang hanya ditinggali Liza seorang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, langkah panjang Kris segera terarah menuju kamar Liza. Jangan lupakan teriakan dari mulut Kris yang terus memanggil nama adiknya itu.

"Liza, kau-" ucapan lelaki itu terpotong saat dia memasuki kamar Liza yang ternyata kosong.

Lensa Kris melebar saat mendapati buku Orpheus itu terbuka di atas lantai. Kris menghampiri buku itu.

_**Orpheus menjumpai pemandangan yang suram tak menyenangkan. Tampak olehnya jiwa-jiwa berbaris menunggu keputusan dijatuhkan oleh Justitia, dewi keadilan, dan Hakim-hakim Hades bagi mereka apakah mereka harus melanjutkan hidup di Tartarus (neraka) atau di Padang Elysium (surga) sesuai dengan perbuatan mereka semasa hidup. **__**Duduk di atas tahta Hades yang bertatahkan batu-batu mulia Pluto, penguasa Hades yang keras hati, dewa yang ditakuti setiap makhluk hidup**_

"Tidak mungkin!" Kris berkata lirih. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Liza..."

Ya, Kris baru saja membaca pesan Liza yang tertulis di secarik kertas di dekat buku besar itu. Kris ingin menyusul Liza. Dia mencoba berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata mantra itu. Meskipun dia tahu, apa yang dilakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Mantra itu hanya berlaku bagi seseorang yang ingin menemui separuh jiwanya yang berada di Hades. Sedangkan Kris?

"ARGH! LIZA, KENAPA KAU TAK MEMPERCAYAIKU?" Kris berteriak semakin histeris. Dia melempar keras buku Orpheus itu ke arah pintu.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Kris hanya bisa menangis. Dia merasa gagal menjaga Liza. Dia tak mampu menahan kepergian Liza. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. ya, Kris marah pada dirinya sendiri.

oOo

Liza sejenak mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di tempat itu. Tubuhnya terlonjak ke belakang, setelah baru saja matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Ini terlihat sangat suram dan menakutkan. Dia melihat banyak sekali jiwa-jiwa manusia tengah berbaris menunggu keputusan untuk kehidupan meraka selanjutnya.

Gadis itu juga melihat beberapa dewi-dewi yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya untuk memberikan hukuman kepada manusia yang berbuat jahat semasa hidupnya.

"Kris.." entah mengapa Liza sangat ingin Kris berada di sini saat ini. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba bayangan wajah manis Lay menghampiri pikirannya. Ketakutan itu perlahan tergantikan oleh keberanian demi kekasihnya. Liza menghela-hembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Lay.." ucap Liza sekedar untuk menyemangi dirinya sendiri.

"Siapakah manusia itu?" telinga Liza berdengung saat menangkap sebuah suara yang baru saja dia dengar. Liza mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut saat mendapati kini sesosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di atas singgasananya.

Dialah Pluto. Penguasa Hades yang sangat keras hati dan ditakuti setiap makhluk hidup.

"Penguasa Hades yang agung, namaku Liza, aku datang kemari untuk menjemput jiwa kekasihku, Lay. Aku masih sangat membutuhkannya. Kini aku memohon kemurahan hatimu agar bersedia mengembalikan jiwa Lay pada kehidupan. Sungguh, aku masih membutuhkannya."

Entahlah, Liza sendiri tak tahu bagaimana dia mendapat keberanian untuk berbicara seperti itu. Dia hanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari bibirnya.

oOo

_**"Penguasa Hades yang agung, aku Orpheus, putra Apollo dari Calliope, datang kemari untuk menjemput jiwa istriku,**____**Peri hutan Eurydice. Kami hidup berbahagia di atas sana sampai pada hari saat takdir kejam merenggutnya dari sisiku. Kini aku memohon kemurahan hatimu agar bersedia mengembalikan jiwa Eurydice pada kehidupan. Sebab kurasakan terlalu singkat kebahagiaan yang telah kami nikmati, terlampau pendek hari-hari yang telah kami jalani bersama."**_

Kris menghela nafas. Giginya semakin gemeretak setelah membaca deretan kalimat di dalam buku itu. Ini sudah hari kedua Liza belum kembali. Dan dua hari ini, Kris seperti kehilangan semangatnya melanjutkan hidup.

Lihatlah kondisinya saat ini. Rambutnya berantakan dengan kemeja putih yang dia gunakan sejak dua hari lalu. Dia tengah duduk di lantai samping ranjang Liza. Ya, sejak dua hari lalu Kris tak pulang ke apartmentnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Liza.

Wajah Kris semakin pucat. Dia benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Liza.."

oOo

"Lancang! Kesombongan macam apa yang kau pertontonkan di hadapanku ini? Tak tahukah kau bahkan Jupiter Penguasa Semesta, sendiri enggan untuk meminta padaku mengembalikan jiwa orang yang telah mati kembali pada kehidupan? Dan kau! Atas nama siapa yang telah membuatmu berani mengajukan permohonan yang mustahil ini? Dasar manusia!" suara Pluto terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu menusuk bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tapi Liza bertahan. Demi Lay.

"Cinta! Aku masih terlalu membutuhkannya. Aku masih terlalu mencintainya. Dengan dasar itu, aku memohon kepadamu!"

Tidak. Ini bukan Liza yang berkata. Liza merasa seperti tengah mendapat dorongan dari seseorang. Bibirnya seperti sudah terprogram untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Liza.."

Belum sempat Pluto menjawab ucapan Liza, kini terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat Liza rindukan. Suara itu menyeruak di tengah keheningan.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada barisan jiwa-jiwa yang tadi dilihat Liza. Bibir Liza melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Itu Lay.

Liza mencoba berlari ke arah Lay. Gadis itu mencoba merengkuh sang kekasih. Air mata juga mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Tapi sayang, Lay hanyalah sebuah jiwa. Bagaimana mungkin Liza dapat merengkuhnya? Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang yang penuh akan kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Lay.." suara Liza gemetar. Dia terlihat sangat menahan tangisannya.

Semua dewa-dewi yang berada di sana menatap penuh cemas pada Liza dan jiwa Lay. Mereka khawatir jika sebentar lagi Pluto akan murka. Bagaimana mungkin jiwa yang sudah mati akan kembali bersatu dengan manusia?

Bibir Lay tersenyum sendu melihat kedatangan kekasihnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Lay mulai bersenandung. Lagu yang menjadi kesukaan mereka berdua, dulu. Lagu _mellow_ yang dikatakan bisa membuat hati siapa yang mendengarnya tersentuh.

Liza segera mengerti. Dia ikut bersenandung bersama jiwa Lay. Mereka bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Hingga tak mereka sadari banyak air mata yang menetes mendengar nyanyian mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya semua mata yang berada di Hades meneteskan air matanya berkat lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Bahkan, isakan ringan juga mewarnai Hades.

"Baiklah..." suara Pluto menghentikan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis itu.

Liza mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Pluto. Ketakutan yang sedaritadi terselip dalam hatinya, kini benar-benar hilang.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Liza. Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji untuk memenuhi syarat yang ku minta!"

"Benarkah? Aku berjanji! Apapun itu, Penguasa Hades.." mata Liza menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Demi Lay, apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Biarlah jiwa Lay berjalan mengikutimu kembali ke dunia. Namun pantang bagimu menengok ke belakang, ke arahnya, selama kau berada dalam kegelapan Hades. Kau cukup berjalan di depannya hingga sampai di dunia. Jika syarat ini kau langgar, maka Lay akan kembali berada di sini, di antara jiwa-jiwa yang lain, saat itu juga. Kau mengerti?"

Liza mengangguk cepat. Dia memilih untuk menyanggupi syarat yang tampaknya ringan tersebut. Kemudian, pasangan kekasih itu segera meninggalkan Hades. Liza berjalan di depan sedangkan Lay mengikutinya dari belakang.

oOo

_**Dan Orpheus melihat bayangan Eurydice memudar dalam kegelapan Hades. Sia-sia lengannya terulur mencoba menggapai jiwa Eurydice. Bayangan Eurydice telah sirna. Dia berlari kembali mencoba mengejarnya. Namun kesempatan kedua tak pernah ada bagi Orpheus. Orpheus kembali ke tempatnya**__**,**__** kehilangan Eurydice untuk kedua kalinya. Sungguh kehilangan yang sekali ini lebih berat dirasanya daripada kehilangan yang pertama. Dan sungguh ironis**__**!**_

Kris sudah benar-benar lelah. Dia lelah fisik juga batinnya. Ini adalah hari ke empat Liza belum juga kembali dari Hades. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan bagaimana keadaan lelaki turunan Kanada itu. Bayangkan saja, empat hari dia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya. Empat hari itu dia gunakan hanya untuk meratapi kesedihannya. Menunggu sang adik kembali pulang.

Kris menatap foto Liza dari layar _smartphone_nya. Sungguh, Kris benar-benar merindukan Liza saat ini.

Kris mendekap erat buku Orpheus, karena dia merasa Liza ada di dalam buku itu. Kris tahu itu terlalu naif. Tapi Kris tak peduli. Bagi Kris yang terpenting saat ini adalah kepulangan Liza.

oOo

Beberapa kilometer dari Hades, Liza masih cukup tenang menjalankan syarat yang diminta Pluto. Tapi, menginjak lorong kegelapan Liza semakin khawatir. Perasaanya tak menentu. Dalam pikirannya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan dan kemungkinan buruk.

_Bagaimana jika Pluto berbohong? Bagaimana jika Lay tak benar-benar mengikutinya di belakang? Lalu, jika benar Lay berada di belakangnya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Atau bagaimana jika Lay tak mampu mengikutinya karena kegelapan ini?_

Liza tak lagi bisa menahannya. Dia terlalu khawatir pada Lay. Dia tak ingin usahanya sia-sia. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Lay benar-benar mengikutinya? Apakah Lay baik-baik saja?

Akhirnya Liza menoleh ke belakang. Dia mencari sosok Lay. Tapi..

"Argh! Liza..." jiwa Lay kembali tertarik ke belakang. Tertarik kembali ke Hades.

"LAYYY..." Liza berteriak keras. Air matanya juga mengalir sangat deras. Liza mencoba kembali, tapi langkahnya seakan terhenti. Dia tak lagi bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

"Liza.." suara Lay terdengar semakin lemah. Dan bayangan jiwa Lay bergerak semakin menjauhi Liza. Liza berusaha bergerak untuk menarik tangan Lay, tapi sia-sia saja usahanya. Karena sesuai janjinya, jika Liza menoleh ke belakang, maka Lay akan kembali tertarik ke Hades, dan Liza tak akan pernah bisa lagi membawanya pulang.

Air mata Liza semakin deras mengalir. Tubuhnya masih terpaku. Dan dia terjatuh. Lututnya menempel di senyapnya lorong kegelapan. Liza menyesal. Lay kini telah pergi. Dia tak akan pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

Penyesalannya semakin membesar karena Lay pergi oleh kecerobohannya. Lay pergi karena kekhawatirannya. Lay pergi karena besarnya cinta Liza untuk Lay. Dan Liza kembali kehilangan Lay untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk selamanya.

Liza merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh saat ini. Kehilangan kali ini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding pertama dulu.

Kepala Liza mulai terasa pening. Pandangannya memburam. Hingga akhirnya dia terpejam...

oOo

Kris melangkah perlahan meninggalkan rumah Liza. Di harinya yang ke enam dalam menunggu Liza, dia akhirnya menyerah. Liza belum juga kembali. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartmentnya.

Beberapa langkah setelah dia melewati pintu rumah Liza, dia berhenti. Mulut Kris ternganga menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini.

Sesosok gadis tergeletak beberapa langkah di depan pintu rumah Liza. Dia terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya pucat. Kris tersentak saat dia melihat wajah sang gadis.

Benar. Itu Liza.

"LIZA..." Kris menangis histeris. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tak berdaya Liza. Air mata mengalir sangat derasnya dari pelupuk mata elang Kris. Kris benar-benar tak menyangka akan menemukan sang adik dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sejenak, Kris meraih pergelangan tangan Liza. Dia mencari denyut nadinya tentu saja. Masih ada, meskipun sangat lemah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris segera menggendong Liza. Rumah sakit adalah tujuannya saat ini. Kris tak ingin kesempatan hidup Liza akan berakhir sia-sia. Kris harus mempertahankan adiknya itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

.

Di dalam salah satu bangsal rumah sakit itu, Kris sedang menunggu Liza sadarkan diri. Tangan dingin Kris masih terus menggenggam erat jemari Liza. Tangan Kris yang satu dia gunakan untuk merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di dahi Liza.

"K-Kris..."

Mata Kris mengerjap ke arah Liza. Benar. Gadis itu sadar.

"Liza.." Kris tersenyum lega. Dia mengusap lembut pipi kanan Liza.

"Maafkan aku. Kau benar, keajaiban itu tak selamanya membawa keberuntungan!" ucap Liza pelan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Mata indah Liza menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah sang kakak.

"Mungkin aku akan segera menemui Lay kali ini, Kris.."

"Liza.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau istirahat saja dulu, jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Ku mohon.."

Liza tersenyum, air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Aku yakin kali ini aku akan bersama Lay lagi, Kris. Terimakasih, Kris.. Kau sudah menjadi kakakku yang paling baik. Aku.. menyayangimu, Kris.."

Bunyi alat kedokteran yang berada di meja samping ranjang Liza itu akhirnya berbunyi. Mata Liza akhirnya terpejam. Bibir pucat itu juga mengatup.

Kris menarik nafas. Dia tak lagi mampu histeris, meskipun air matanya kini mengalir sangat sangat deras. Kris hanya mendekap erat tubuh dingin Liza. Lelaki itu mengecup pipi dan seluruh wajah Liza berkali-kali.

Kris bisa saja menangis histeris, ataupun menjerit dan berteriak keras seperti kebanyakan orang yang ditinggal pergi orang yang disayangi. Tapi Kris memilih tak melakukannya. Emosinya tertahan. Matanya hanya mengalirkan banyak air mata. Dan dia terisak perlahan.

"Selamat jalan, Sayang. Semoga kau benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama Lay, di sana."

oOo

Kris mengembalikan buku Orpheus di perpustakaan tempat Liza meminjamnya. Mata Kris masih menatap cukup lama pada buku dengan sampul coklat itu.

"Orpheus? Cih! Sudah dua orang terbunuh karena buku sialan ini!" Kris berkata pelan tapi penuh penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya.

"Reinkarnasi? Hades? Ck! Buku ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kris meletakkan buku tebal itu di sebuah meja. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengembalikannya di rak yang sebenarnya.

Kris melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

oOo

Hembusan angin memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu. Membuat sebuah buku tebal yang terletak di atas meja itu terbuka.

Orpheus-Eurydice...

END.


End file.
